Pensamientos
by Mizuki Hoshigaku
Summary: todo comienza hace 2 años y medio las personas cambian pero su forma de pensar se mantiene igual ... no me cren compruevenlo por ustedes mismos en este fic basado en una historia verdadera ... la mia ... asi que si quieren lean


**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: he regresado de mi retiro XD**

**Sakura: felicidades aunque este fic con el que empiezas no sea el mas alegre ^^u**

**Mizuki: si pero ps lo sentí necesario después de lo que me paso en la escuela y con lo que leí en el fic de una amiga me decidí a escribirlo ^^**

**Sakura: bien si es lo que quieres no me opondré esperemos les guste ya que bueno esta basado en la verdadera vida de mizuki-chan ^^**

**ACLARACIONES sobre los personajes ^^:**

**Laura (yop) - Mizuki **

**Antonio - Joe**

**Diego - Keith **

**Brenda – Alice **

**Viviana – Fabia**

**Joaquín – Shun**

**Abigail – Lena**

**Soleyr - Sellon**

**Jesús - Ren**

**Miriam - Mirra**

**José Luís - Dan**

**Mónica – Julie**

**Kristhell - Zenet**

**Esto solo lo escribo porque me siento muy triste y creo que es la forma para desahogarme ^^u**

* * *

Todo comienza hace 2 años y medio en el bachiller, pensaba que nunca nadie me iba a querer, no tenia amigas de verdad, y a las que consideraba mis amigas en realidad solo me cambiaron como si fuera un juguete pasado de moda; en fin, fue entonces cuando conocí a Sellon, esa chica era nueva en la escuela, nadie la tomaba en cuenta y yo por ser amable me le acerque e intente ser su amiga, era la única forma de no sentirme sola, siempre se me ha dicho **– "**tienes que esforzarte porque estas SOLA en este mundo y nadie te ayudara" -**–** al menos eso me dice mi madre; la chica se veía común fue entonces que nos volvimos inseparables ya que a ella no le convenía estar sola en una escuela como en la que se encontraba, según ella decía que venia de una prestigiosa escuela y que siendo por el trabajo de su padre termino en una escuela publica.

Pasaron los meses y un par de chicos se me declararon, yo les dije que mi respuestas era un rotundo "no" porque siempre me decía a mi misma **–** como alguien como yo saldría con ellos **– **valla manera tan tonta de pensar, incluso chicos como ellos a pesar de su aspecto físico eran mejores personas que yo; pasamos de año, a 3º semestre para ser exactos y fue ahí donde mi pesadilla comenzó

* * *

Sellon y yo quedamos en el mismo salón lo cual me alegraba bastante pero justo en el mismo salón entro Fabia, Alice y Zenet, que la verdad no eran mis personas favoritas pero como no conocíamos a nadie no pudimos evitar juntarnos en "grupito" para evitar hacer contacto con los demas egresados del salón,

Por alguna razón Sellon cambio bastante; y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de la verdadera persona que era; una chica falsa que solo disfrutaba burlarse de los defectos de los demas, incluso de mi; yo tan solo por no querer estar sola aceptaba las mofas de Sellon hacia mis compañeros e incluso la apoyaba, pero había una persona a la cual no soportaba desde que la conocí… Fabia Sheen, esa chica era diferente, ya que presumía de belleza, talento y gracia de los que carecía en realidad, cuando Sellon se burlaba o molestaba a Fabia yo le seguía para hacerla sentir mal, era prácticamente como si me viera en un espejo, asi es yo Mizuki Hoshigaku me sentía bien de hacerle mal a otra chica, la razón … por que ella era igual a mi.

Yo nunca me sentí bonita, nunca me sentí admirada por alguna cualidad sobresaliente, ya que prefería ser una "chica tonta" para encajar con "mi grupito" a volver a ser la chica inteligente que era despreciada por todos, que tontería ¿no?, a decir verdad no era la única que no quería a Fabia, todas en el "grupito" odiaban estar con ella , Alice decía que era fastidiosa, Zenet decía que era chica falsa y tonta, y Sellon, bueno ella decía que no se juntaría con una chica que no estuviera a su altura.

Pasaron los meses y Sellon y yo tratábamos peor a Fabia hasta que por fin decidió separarse de nosotras, de cierta forma yo no me sentía culpable – ella se lo busca, por ser tan débil – me decía a mi misma solo para engañarme; cuando veía a Fabia podía ver a la antigua Mizuki, a la antigua "yo" que tanto odiaba

* * *

Poco tiempo después conocí a Keith y a decir verdad no me atraía en lo absoluto, pero después su forma de ser conmigo fue lo que me conquisto hasta el punto de llegar a gustarme mucho, el problema era que Fabia también estaba detrás de el, en esos meses Fabia y yo pasábamos las clases con hipocresías mientras hacíamos trabajos, cosa que dejo de agradarme desde el momento en que me di cuenta que solo lo hacia por la influencia de Sellon, esa chica solo me alentaba a hacer cosas malas en contra de personas que nunca me habían hecho algo malo como a Lena, Dan, Julie, incluso a Keith poniéndoles sobrenombres estupidos como "la serpiente" o "el padrino"

* * *

Llegamos a finales de semestre y yo por fin me decidí a declararle mi amor a Keith, y no lo iba a hacer como lo hizo Fabia que fue solo mandarle una carta con un intermediario y fingir que ella no sabia nada; por favor si todo el mundo sabia que ella estaba tras el como podría negarlo, era un 15 de diciembre y mi escuela había organizado la afamada "posada navideña" en una antro de la cuidad fue ahi donde decidí que le diría todo pensando – si me rechaza entonces tendré todas las vacaciones de invierno para olvidarlo y si me dice que si me aguantare a volverlo a ver hasta que regresemos – valla manera tan estupida de pensar la mía, ese dia nadie estuvo conmigo, bueno ninguna amiga de "mi grupito fue a la dichosa posada, estaba sola, dándome ánimos para dar "el primer paso" entrando busque a personas familiares para mi y asi sentarme con ellas pero a los únicos que vi disponibles fue a Keith y a dan que venían con un grupo de amigos mas, era una situación algo incomoda ya que a el lo quería ver mas tarde para que le declarara lo que sentía; me puse a bailar muy animadamente con un grupo de amigos de otros años hasta que me dije que ya era hora de ir con el

Lo busque y lo encontré sentado con sus amigos conversando

– Oye Keith vamos a bailar ¿si? – le dije algo tímida

– Bueno – respondió algo resignado, parándose y tomándome de la mano para entrar en la pista de baile

Recuerdo que en ese momento quede maravillada por lo que sucedía, el y yo bailando muy juntos, fue muy lindo ese momento que pense que todo iría bien, pero me equivoque, ya que el tenia la mirada desviada en otras cosas…

– Oye si no querías bailar conmigo pudiste haberme dicho que no – le dije algo molesta y resignada

– No, no es eso, es que me acorde de una chica con la que baile la otra ves y la verdad estaba horrible y bueno pues no me quiero acordar – contento

– ¿Asi que me estas diciendo que me parezco a ella? – dije de la misma manera

– No, no es eso es que… ahhg **–** bufo algo molesto

– Mira ya no te preocupes mejor porque o vamos a tomar algo ¿te parece? – le dije regalándole una sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano para que saliéramos de la pista de baile.

El se sorprendió por mi iniciativa, fuimos a la barra y pedimos la única bebida que daban en el bar… refresco, lo se, patético pero asi son las reglas que marcan las instituciones políticas, keith y yo fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa vacía y fue ahi donde me arme de valor para confesarme…

– Oye… Keith quiero… decirte algo –

– Dime – respondió sin mirarme y de forma cortante

– La verdad es que tu me gustas y… quería saber que es lo que piensas sobre mi de eso – le dije al oído ya que la música estaba muy fuerte y en verdad quería que me escuchara y lo hizo solo que se sorprendió en un principio y volteo a verme

– Mira la verdad es que yo te quiero pero solo como una amiga… y ahorita solo quiero disfrutar de mi soltería, no se, quizás en un futuro podremos ser mas que eso, pero ahora no, gracias de todos modos – me dijo solo mirando al frente, sin mirarme a los ojos

– Entiendo y no te preocupes, pero aun asi seguimos siendo amigos no? – comente tristemente

– Claro que si, mira tu no te preocupes por eso las cosas seguirán igual – dijo eso para después sonreírme

– Esta bien, bueno me voy – conteste de forma cortante sin dejarle decir algo mas para después pararme e irme a los baños mirándome al espejo pensando en que me había arreglado para esa ocasión tan especial que había esperado desde hace meses; pense en que lo odiaba y que el no se merecía ni siquiera mis lagrimas, cosa que tenia razón pero nunca lo acepte.

Salí del baño y me fui con el primer grupo de conocidos que encontré dentro del establecimiento y encontré a una amiga… Soon, una chica que estaba apunto de graduarse y a la que le conté mi situación

– Ay mizuki-chan no te preocupes mira mejor vamos a bailar para que no pienses en eso ¿ok? – dijo mi tiernamente mi amiga dándome ese apoyo moral que necesitaba; yo acepte con gusto y fue entonces cundo me presento a uno de sus amigos… Joe que para mi fortuna o para mi desgracia él era el hermano mayor de keith

Decidí no bailar con el y alejarme para asi no pensar en lo que había pasado con su hermano; y asi pase toda la velada bailando con el primer chico que se ponía en mi camino incluso estuve apunto de besara a uno de los amigos de keith cosa de la cual recapacite antes de hacerlo; al salir tenia que caminar un tramos largo de calles para tomar el autobús que me llevara a mi casa y lo vi, keith estaba parado esperando, como si nada me acerque a el

– ¿A quien esperas? – dije de manera cortante; no se ni porque se lo pregunte solo lo hice

– A ti y a mis amigos – contesto sin mirarme

– Y a mi porque? – pregunte confundida

– Pues porque tu tomas tu camión en la 11 y yo y mis amigos vamos para haya asi que nos vamos todos juntos – contesto de igual manera dejándome aun mas confundida

– Lo siento pero es que se me hace tarde y mi mama me esta esperando asi que yo me voy tu sigue esperando a tus amigos – dije como si nada empezando a caminar sin dejarlo convencerme de que me quedara.

Camine y camine hasta que me encontré con Joe y con Soon que para mi fortuna tomaban el mismo camino que yo; comencé a caminar a su lado intentando no molestarlos hasta que llegue a mi destino, le agradecí a Soon el que me dejara ir a su lado y por haberme apoyado por lo que paso, me despedí de Joe y tome el autobús pensando que la mañana siguiente nada seria igual entre Keith y yo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente se suponía que no habría clases pero en mi escuela habría un concurso de villancicos entre los salones de 3º semestre, el premio "10" de calificación final en la clase de ingles; muchas estaban emocionados unos por el concurso y otros por lo que les había pasado en el antro el dia de ayer, yo por mi parte pensaba en como olvidarme de Keith hasta que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos

– Y que paso mizuki que te dijo keith – pregunto muy sonriente Sellon

– Pues me dijo que no, que el quería disfrutar de su soltería y que tal ves en un futuro podríamos ser algo mas – conteste de manera resignada

– Ay mizuki no te preocupes el idiota de keith no sabe lo que se pierde – dijo de manera cortante y presuntuosa

– Si no te preocupes decidí que lo mejor sera llevar las cosas como siempre – le dije sonriendo para después ir a sentarme a mi lugar que para mi desgracia era enfrente de Keith; Sellon llego muy animada y como si nada comenzó a hablar con keith preguntándole sobre como estuvo ayer el antro y cosas asi, yo por mi parte solo entre en la conversación para burlarme de su forma de bailar; puede que sea muy infantil esa forma de actuar pero debía hacerle creer a Keith que no había pasado nada importante.

* * *

Pasaron vacaciones de invierno y fue entonces que mi mundo comenzó a caer poco a poco, Fabia se había enterado de lo que hice en el antro burlándose de como me habían rechazado, pense que de cierta forma tenia derecho de hacerlo ya que yo la había tratado muy mal en meses anteriores, gracias a Sellon hice muchas cosas malas , lastimar a Fabia, burlarme de mis compañeros, mentirle a Alice sobre Zenet diciendo que ella era una mala persona, creerme alguien mejor que los demas cosa que nunca fui y nunca seré, fingir no saber nada para que ella sobresaliera; que tonta fui en ese entonces; en fin Sellon: se deshizo de mi como si fuera una servilleta de papel dejándome atrás diciendo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para estar con ella si no seguía acatando sus reglas , yo deje de estar con ella y pronto vi que Sellon tenia a una sola amiga… Mylene otra rechazada del salón que se había molestado con chris victimisandose de que chris le hablaba mal y de que no reconocía que sabia mas que ella

Yo no tenia nadie con quien estar mas que con Alice y Zenet, Alice siempre fue buena conmigo y me aconsejaba en los momentos mas difíciles desde el incidente con keith hasta la pelea con Sellon; mientras que Zenet bueno ella solo me trataba bien para quedar bien con Alice: yo aun no sabia que hacer o que pensar, creí por un momento que estaba sola pero después de que los problemas de Alice crecieran vi que necesitaba de mi asi que no la deje sola … la aconsejaba o por lo menos hacia el intento y no solo a ella sino también a Shun, ya que el y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero eso no fue lo importante sino que en ese lapso de tiempo también comencé a conversar con Joe… el tema: su hermano Keith

* * *

Joe era un chico muy diferente a Keith el era mas atento, amable comprensivo, alguna ves llegue a pensar que era un "play boy" mas, pero estaba muy equivocada ya que el era especial… no solo conmigo sino con todos, llegamos a tratarnos tan bien que me llegue a enamorar de el, lo cual pense que era un error ya que no podríamos estar juntos , no después de lo que le había dicho a su hermano meses atrás; estaba confundida en un principio pero después me di cuenta de que lo quería en verdad y que no quería alejarme de el

Poco tiempo después me entere que Fabia se había "enamorado de Joe" lo cual me pareció extraño aun mas extraño lo que sucedió después, porque Joe me mostró una carta con la letra de Fabia diciendo que lo queri y que no dejaba de amarlo; por supuesto Fabia negó rotundamente haber hecho eso.

Esto ya lo había visto antes – comente con joe explicándole que Fabia alguna ves estuvo detrás de su hermano asi como yo también lo estuve, el me decía que a el no le interesaba ninguna chica que no fuera "Chan" el seudónimo prefecto para una chica a la cual nunca conocí solo sabia que Joe la quería mucho incluso decía que daría la vida por ella aunque esta no lo quisiera; Chan siempre fue un misterio pero nunca lo juzgué por eso al contrario era a mi a la que juzgaba pensando como podía hacer eso … gustarme un chico y que meses después me gustara su hermano mayor , que bajo había caído pero yo nunca lo hice por venganza o por despecho hacia Keith, en realidad yo lo hice por que en verdad quería a Joe y me propuse que no renunciaría a el tan fácilmente, como lo lograría , teniendo una cita con el.

* * *

**Mizuki: Y hasta aquí parte de mi vida XD**

**Sakura: ps yo digo que no es tan complicada ^^ **

**Mizuki: eso es porque tu no lo viviste como sea espero no me juzguen mal por lo que escribí y ps esto lo hice porque no tenia otra forma para desahogarme de lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos años **

**Sakura: si bueno eso es todo por ahora próximamente haremos el siguiente capitulo que creo que este marcara el final de todo o por lo menos lo que ha pasado en las ultimas semanas **

**Mizuki: en realidad tienes razón XD bueno sin nada mas que decir…**

**Matta-nee!**


End file.
